moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Wrynn
The House of Wrynn is the ruling house of the Kingdom of Stormwind. The house has held the seat of the kingdom for more than six centuries, interrupted by the House of Brightwood's occupation in the Ten Years' Strife and the orcish occupation after the First War. The House of Wrynn rules from its seat in Stormwind Keep with the advisement of the Stormwind House of Nobles, the Stormwind House of Magistrates, the Brotherhood of the Horse, and the Stormwind Circle of Magi. Its coat of arms is that of a golden lion above a chevron struck through with five pillars; each signifying the founding provinces of the kingdom. Their motto is "Serve with honor." The house remains in control of Stormwind under Anduin Wrynn following his father, Varian Wrynn's death at the hands of Gul'dan and the Burning Legion during the Battle of the Broken Shore. :The majority of this article is non-canonical. The only members of the House of Wrynn mentioned in lore are Landen Wrynn I, Barathen Wrynn, Llane Wrynn I, Varian Wrynn, and Anduin Llane Wrynn. Content of this article was added by Maxen in an attempt to fill in large gaps in canon lore and add conflict in what was otherwise an "idyllic" and peaceful history. History Origins Among the first families that braved the journey to the southern lands, those who would eventually form the House of Wrynn settled in the Northern Elwynn Mountains at the turn of the third century P.C. The House's influence grew as it acquired and maintained the rich resources of the land; diversifying into the mining, lumber and farming industries that exported raw materials to Strom. Believing firmly in the monotheistic views of the church of Arathor, the House of Wrynn fronted much of the cost of the construction of Northshire Abbey. War for Independence The War for Stormwind's Independence was sparked when the Arathorian Legion under Legate Lennitus Condriga held a mass execution of colonial protesters known as the Culling of Lakeshire. Lord Logan Wrynn I of the House of Wrynn formed the Stormwind Militia to combat the legion and free Azeroth from the rule of the Arathorian Empire. Ultimately successful due to shrewd tactics and aid from the Kingdom of Kul Tiras, Logan Wrynn was crowned King of Azeroth - marking the beginning of the King's Calendar. The Wolfcult and 10 Years' Strife After many years of tentative peace between the estates that made up the realm of Azeroth, the hedge-magi that were now left unchecked in the kingdom's countryside banded together to form the Wolfcult, which terrorized the countryside and were conspirators in the plot to assassinate King Thomas Wrynn I. Despite the efforts made by King Adam Wrynn in the formation of the Stormwind Circle of Magi to combat the cult, it was not until the Ten Years' Strife where King Samson Wrynn laid siege to Brightwood Keep and retook the throne of Azeroth that the cult was finally stamped out for good. Age of Chaos The family survived the First War, but were not restored to the throne of the kingdom until after the end of the Second War. The kingdom was renamed Stormwind after the Third War. Family Tree The family tree below begins with Logan Wrynn I and follows the immediate royal family that held or claimed the seat of power in the Kingdom of Stormwind. }|title= }}} }}} Relations The Wrynns had minimal ties to other royal houses, though their friendship with the House of Menethil (the ruling house of Lordaeron) prior to its destruction at the start of the Third War is well-documented. Wrynn Wrynn Wrynn Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes